<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Workout? Steve Says No. by shenala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057610">Home Workout? Steve Says No.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala'>shenala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky in Lockdown [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When was the last time you exercised Steven?"</p>
<p>Steve took his eyes off the screen to frown thoughtfully up at Bucky, who was now leaning over the back of the sofa, scowl still firmly in place. "How many days have we been in lockdown for?"</p>
<p>"44 days."</p>
<p>"Then it's been 43 days Buck. Unless you're countin' that quick run over to Ellis Island we did, y'know with all that slime? Then it's been 38."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky in Lockdown [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Workout? Steve Says No.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky was the very embodiment of unimpressed husband as he scowled over at where Steve lay sprawled across the sofa, gaming controller in one hand, smoothie in the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you really just going to lie there and play games all day?" Bucky interjected as Steve berated his character for dying. Again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shooting a quick grin his way, the blonde nodded with a cheery "probably."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When was the last time you exercised Steven?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took his eyes off the screen to frown thoughtfully up at Bucky, who was now leaning over the back of the sofa, scowl still firmly in place. "How many days have we been in lockdown for?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"44 days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then it's been 43 days Buck. Unless you're countin' that quick run over to Ellis Island we did, y'know with all that slime? Then it's been 38."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was having to seriously suppress the urge to feel Steve's forehead to check for fever at this point, "and you're not getting the itch to go for a 30-mile run or anythin'? No urges to pull tree stumps apart with your bare hands?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, all good Buck" Steve smiled at him beatifically, "I'm happy to have all this time with you, I walk Jussie twice a day around the block, no-one's tryin' to blow up the planet, and my mind feels quiet. Now either sit down and play or stop interruptin', jerk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, still feeling slightly bewildered, Bucky decided to leave his husband to it, "Nah, I promised Tasha I'd do a barre class with her, over video, y'know?" before retreating to their basement/workout space to do exactly that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha generously ignored his distracted state for a full 15 minutes before she finally called him on it, dropping them both out of their respective ecartés. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spit it out, James. I can hear the gears turning in your head from here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky scrubbed a hand through his hair sheepishly, eyes fixed firmly on the floor and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha sighed, a long exhale filled with both fondness and exasperation for the man on the other side of the screen. "You're going to make me do all the work, aren't you? Okay, here's what I think is happening inside that head of yours; Steve's adjusted to lockdown quicker and easier than you, and you expected him to be itching to go outside. You thought he'd be running every morning and night, while you spent your time baking, or knitting, or out in the yard. Am I right so far?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Bucky's barely-there nod she continued, "but that didn't happen. Instead, Steve has actually stopped. For once in his life, he's not trying to get somewhere or do something. He knows there's nothing he can do to stop this virus so he's spending his time on things that actually make a difference. He's dropping groceries off to your neighbors when you guys have been to the store, or he's taking Mr Michael's dog for a walk when he's out with Jussie or picking up medication for Mrs Reinberg. All the things that people in neighborhoods across the country are doing. Things </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>you're</span>
  </span>
  <span> doing too. But then when he's at home with you and your menagerie, he's done, and he's allowing himself the time to rest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky interrupted to protest weakly, "I'm resting!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you James?" Natasha's gaze was unyielding in its scrutiny. "Are you resting? Or do you constantly have one eye on the news? You're always waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> or looking for a new project. You don't need to be useful right now Bucky."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The use of the nickname, seldom uttered by Natasha, made his head snap up to meet her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not useful right now" Natasha laughed, "you're not useful, Clint isn't useful. Tony and Bruce? Yes. Shuri? Definitely. Stephen working at the hospital? Of course. But for us? If they need us, they'll call. But there's no big bad for us to defeat right now James. We were told to stay home. So that's what we do. We help our communities when we can. We highlight important issues like the lack of PPE, we donate money, we promote the facts and the science when it's being muddied by lies, we support our front line workers. But you don't have something to prove. You don't need to achieve some imaginary goal or improve yourself. So let yourself rest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was pretty sure that was the most he'd ever heard Natasha say in one go, and was quick to tell her so as he shrugged away some of the tightness in his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nat paired her scoff with an eye roll, "clearly I'm going soft" she teased, her sharp grin belying her words, "but I mean it. Go and play games with your husband. Make brownies. Cuddle your furbabies. You've got nothing to do, and nowhere to be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve raised a questioning eyebrow his way as Bucky slumped onto the sofa next to his husband, nudging his feet out of the way before grabbing the second controller.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'alright Buck?" the blonde ventured carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, Tasha talked some sense into me. Ya gonna add me in?" he asked, gesturing at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Steve did just that, Bucky murmured, "sorry I've been a pain, Stevie. Guess lockdown's been messin' with my brain a little."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tugging the brunet close to his chest, Steve pressed a kiss to his husband's hair, "you're fine, love. Besides, without Clint and Scott, I'd probably've been just as bad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clint and Scott? How did they help?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gestured vaguely, "y'know, they already did the whole house arrest thing. And then Sam suggested gaming after I told him that you'd banned monopoly" he finished, sending a sideways glare Bucky's way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You kept cheatin' punk!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Prove it" Steve challenged, jaw set and chin out like it was 1939. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pure, unadulterated, laughter burst from Bucky's chest, ringing through the air as he shook his head fondly, "I was the banker Stevie! I was always gonna notice if you started stealin'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lies and slander" Steve huffed snottily, turning away with his nose in the air, "besides you cheated at Boggle."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't cheat at Boggle Steve" Bucky reasoned, this argument now a familiar one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what you want me to think" Steve glared, "but I know you did. I don't know how yet, but I'll figure it out, Barnes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Bucky decided to give in this time, "alright, let's just shoot some aliens. Not like we've done that before, or anythin'...."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any prompts, just let me know!</p>
<p>Hope you're all staying safe &amp; well.</p>
<p>shenala.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>